Equestrian Smashers
by FantasyFae
Summary: Twilight Sparkle's crown has been stolen again, and is sent to a new world without her friends. In order to find it again, she must pose herself as one of the Smashers. It's not going to be easy, however, as their customs are strange and rather violent. And som of the Smashers seem to be acting odd, or odder than normal… Set sometime after Equestria Girls and before the 4th season.
1. Stolen

**A/N:** Hey, my readers! Yes, this is a new fic! It's a fic of many firsts: First crossover ever, first SSB fic ever, first MLP fic ever!

Thank you to TheLinkDargon for Beta reading!

Please Read and Review, since I am very nervous (but thanks to my wonderful Beta and friend, I have a bit more courage)!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Elements of Harmony.

A very powerful magic and Equestria's main defense.

There are six bearers of the different Elements.

The Element of Honesty goes to Applejack.

The Element of Loyalty is Rainbow Dash's.

The Element of Kindness is Fluttershy's to bear.

The Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie's.

The Element of Generosity belongs to Rarity.

And the Element of Magic is Twilight Sparkle's.

Twilight Sparkle was an alicorn, one of the Princesses of Equestria. A lavender-colored, magical, smart, book-loving pony.

Who was deep asleep.

As she turned in her sleep, a dark figure slipped into the room. Looking around, it saw its prize.

The tiara that housed the Element of Magic was sitting harmlessly on the nightstand, next to the sleeping Twilight's canopy bed.

It slithered towards it, but came upon an obstacle. It had nearly stepped on Spike, Twilight's baby green-and-purple dragon assistant, sleeping peacefully in his basket on the floor.

It let out a barely audible hiss in indignation.

Stepping over Spike, it reached the bedside table.

Picking the crown up delicately, it placed the crown in a bag it had with it.

It leaned in close to Twilight's muzzle, and whispered something.

"Princess Twilight…Come find me where the stages are set and the smashers play…"

It then slunk out of the room.

It hid from the guards roaming the halls, then slipped into a closet marked 'Janitor'.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAGH!"

The whole castle was woken by Twilight's screams.

Racing into the Princess' room, her five friends were in an uproar.

"Twilight, what happened?"

"What's wrong?"

"Is it bad guys?"

"Did somebody sneak in?"

"Are you hurt?"

Princess Celestia entered at that time, and the voices died down.

"Twilight," she spoke in a deep, calm, and commanding tone, "What is going on here?"

Twilight, looking severely distressed, responded, "M-my tiara! It's gone! A-and…" Twilight trailed off, staring at the wall.

"And…?" Rainbow Dash asked, placing her hooves on her hips.

"Somebody…w-whispered something to me. They said 'Come find me where the stages are set and the smashers play!"

Twilight started to hyperventilate, and Rarity rushed forward to try and calm her down.

Fluttershy hid behind Rainbow Dash, who had stopped flying and descended onto the floor.

"What in the hay is a 'smasher'," Applejack questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I believe it's a term that you would call someone who is a raving beauty," Rarity said, petting Twilight's back.

Rainbow snorted. "As in, 'You're a smasher'? That's idiotic."

Pinkie bounded forward. "Your tiara got stolen again? Maybe we should glue that thing to your head!"

Everypony in the room glared at the pink pony.

"What? It's a great solution," Pinkie cried in indignation.

Fluttershy squeaked something.

"What was that," Applejack asked the cowering pony, while Rainbow Dash moved away from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gulped and stood up a little. "What did they mean by stages set?"

Twilight spoke up. "Well, a stage is usually something ponies perform on. Combine that with smashers, and I suppose we get something like a fashion runway?"

Celestia shook her head. "I think that our perpetrator is a little smarter than that, being able to get away with a warning without being noticed by the guards or waking either of you up. If it was indeed placed in a runway, ponies would be sure to notice it. No, I think he meant something else."

"What else could a smasher or a stage be," Twilight cried in exasperation.

"Ooh, ooh!" Pinkie jumped forward again. "What if they're ponies who smash each other on stages for entertainment?!"

Everypony looked at her strangely.

Celestia sighed. "Unfortunately, I think our Pinkie might actually have a tangible lead."

Applejack looked at the princess. "But nopony in Equestria would resort to violence for _entertainment_!"

"Nopony in _Equestria_," Celestia echoed, placing a sense of foreboding on our heroines.

"Princess," Twilight began, walking towards the white alicorn, "do you mean something like the incident with Sunset Shimmer a while back?"

Celestia nodded. "Follow me."

As they trotted down the lightening corridors, Twilight allowed herself to think back to that incident.

It had been a little creepy finding out there were human incarnates of her friends in an opposite world. Things called hands, high schools, feet, they were all new to her.

Thankfully, she had managed to get back in the three-day period, where she had to explain of her adventures to her friends. Hopefully, she'd never have to go back to someplace as strange as that again.

Celestia stopped them in front of a Janitor's closet.

"Uh, Princess," Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, there is no mistake. I hid this mirror away, hoping that no more of that world's evil would stain Equestria. It is a vile place, full of bloodshed and anger." The Princesses tone sounded disgusted, and her face looked like you had just shoved something distasteful under her nose. "Unfortunately, if Pinkie's guess is correct, then you must go there."

"WHAAAA," Pinkie exclaimed, hanging off Twilight's shoulder. "That was just poking some fun at the situation!"

Celestia opened the closet, and magicked a mirror out. "Let us move this monstrosity somewhere where there is more space."

They placed it in an abandoned room, with a small film of dust layering the floor and the empty shelves full of cobwebs.

Celestia began to wipe the dusty mirror off with magic, and Twilight took this chance to take a better look at it.

It was a rectangular mirror, with strange markings on the sides. On the top left corner was a mushroom that seemed to have eyes, on the top right was a pyramid of three triangles. On the bottom left was a star, and on the bottom right was a strange ball that looked like it was split into three parts.

Twilight looked at the mirror in confusion. What on earth were those symbols? Maybe they meant something…

Living mushroom, three stacked triangles, star, split ball?

The mushroom falls off of the pyramid in the stars into a ball? That didn't sound right somehow…

A servant interrupted by bringing Twilight a saddlebag full of necessities, probably given the order by Celestia. Twilight fitted the bag over her withers and turned back to the princess.

"Now, Twilight," Celestia said, startling Twilight out of her pondering. "Be very careful when you go through this mirror. Don't get too close to anypony, and try to stay safe. This time, though, you will not have a time limit, but do try to return as soon as possible. Equestria is not safe without the Elements of Harmony protecting it."

Celestia turned back around and tapped the surface of the mirror with her horn. It rippled, the texture reminding Twilight of satin, and shivered back into place.

"When you get there, seek out Master Hand. Tell him of your plight; he will surely help you." She turned again to her former student. "Be careful."

Twilight nodded, looking to her friends. They gave her encouraging smiles, Pinkie looking as if she smiled any bigger, her face would fall off.

Twilight took a deep breath, and stepped over the edge of the mirror, into a new world.


	2. Arrival

**A/N:** Hey, guys! It's Chapter 2!

Thank you again to my beta, without who, this story would make less sense.

Read and Review! And, as always, Enjoy!

*Small Translation Note: Seinaru tawagota, according to Google Translate, is supposed to mean 'Holy shit' in Japanese. Since Marth is originally Japanese, I thought it was a small Easter Egg.

* * *

Twilight tripped, and fell splat on her face in the grass.

"Ow…" Twilight brought up a hoof to rub her muzzle, only to discover that it had turned into a hand.

Twilight quickly looked herself over. Her body and clothes had changed a little bit from the time when she was at the high school, but the overall shape had stayed the same.

Her hair was long, still purple with its pink and lavender highlights. Her skin had a tiny hint of a lavender tinge, but was mostly a light peachy color. She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, with her cutie mark displayed on it. Her pants were either black or a very, very dark purple. She had on purple boots that went up to her knees, but her pants covered most of them. Her head felt odd, though, as if she should be wearing her crown.

She looked around for her saddlebag, but it had disappeared. Twilight frowned. Why did it disappear and to where?

Twilight sat up, a bit unused to her new form, and looked at the portal she had come through. It was a statue, with the oddest symbol she had ever seen.

It was a circle, but it was split down the left side, close to the edge, by a thick line and a thin line. It was the same deal vertically, down at the bottom with a thick and thin line, thin on top.

She then took in her surroundings. She was on an enormous lawn, surrounded by a forest which sprawled out behind her, with a gigantic swimming pool a few yards to the left. A huge mansion was next to it, even bigger than the swimming pool, and could have easily come up to almost half of the gigantic Canterlot Castle's height, but easily dwarfed its width. It was a red color, with white trim and a brown tile roof. There were many balconies, doors, and windows on the side facing the swimming pool.

"HOLY DIN, NARYU, AND FARORE!"

An unfamiliar voice rang across the clearing she was in, scaring the pants off her.

"OH MY PALETUENA!"

"SEINARU TAWAGOTA!" Twilight was unfamiliar with that language, making her even more confused and curious as to what the person was saying.

The first voice yelled out again, coming even closer. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! MAKE FOR THE KITCHEN!"

Twilight gasped. These people were in trouble! But what was going on? Twilight tried to stand, but she could make out shapes coming closer in the distance. What if she scared them and made them lose their footing? They could die! Celestia was right when she said this world was savage. Not even five minutes had passed, and she was in a predicament already!

"LINK, I SWEAR, IF WE LIVE THROUGH THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" That was the third voice, even closer than last time.

"WHOSE STUPID IDEA WAS THIS?!" The second voice called out.

"ASK FAIRY BOY OVER THERE!" Twilight could make out the figures now. They were all human, although they looked really strange.

The one on the right was dressed entirely in green, green tunic, green hat, and had blonde hair. He had on brown boots and gloves, with white pants and undershirt. He had a sword and shield strapped to his back. "HEY! YOU WENT ALONG WITH IT, PRISSY-PANTS," he yelled back.

The second one was dressed entirely in white, although the strangest thing about him was that he had wings. He was the shortest of the three, and had on black undergarments under the white tunic-like thing, and his hair was brown. "GUYS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOU WON'T HAVE ENOUGH BREATH TO MAKE IT TO THE KITCHEN!"

The other two were silenced quickly, and pulled ahead. Apparently neither of them had a death wish.

The third one had blue hair with a headband adorned with a light blue jewel, and had a long blue cape flowing out behind him. His clothes were all blue too, with shoulder armor, a blue tunic, blue pants, and dark blue boots. He had a sword with a green jewel embedded in the handle, and a red one in the end of it. It was odd though, because he was also carrying a gigantic sword, with a gold blade and a black handle, which looked way too big for him to handle.

Then she saw what was chasing them. Her jaw dropped.

It was a very ticked off man, with blue spiky hair, stark naked except for his boxers, who looked like he was about to literally explode. Quite rightly too, for he had somehow caught on fire.

"LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKK," he yelled, eyes full of murderous intent.

"DinNayruandFarorewhenIdiepleaseacceptmysoulintotheSacredRealmandpleaseletEponarunfreeandkeepherawayfromIliaandletZeldalivealongandhappylifeand-"

"SHUT UP," the other two roared at the praying Link.

Twilight gasped, for they were running straight towards the wall of the mansion, and it looked like it would all end there.

However, Link had no plans to die today.

It looked as if he were going to reach for his shield, but he surprisingly pulled out something else. Instead, a lit bomb came, and he flung it forward. It exploded right on target, causing a crumbly hole in the wall to appear.

"Y'know, there was a door right next to it," the blunette with the two swords remarked, before he was dragged in by the human pegasus.

"NO TIME, MARTH," Link yelled, continuing to run full-pelt down the hall.

All four of them had ran in, and since Twilight was rather curious about how this was going to end up, she followed them.

Her new body was a cinch to run in, since she was used to it, and it seemed more agile than the last time.

Shrugging this off, Twilight entered through the hole, and caught the half-naked guy crashing through the hall in blind rage.

"WHERE DID YOU TAKE RAGNELL," he demanded, tossing a chunk of the wall he had grabbed in blind fury behind him.

"HOLY SHIT, WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT," Marth screeched.

Twilight ran up, prepared to try to do something if blood was indeed spilt, when the human pegasus shoved the blunette out of his way.

Twilight had a horrible viewing point, since she was behind the on-fire guy and the other three in front, but she could make out a little from over his shoulder.

The winged human had pulled out a super shiny shield, while Marth hid somewhere further in the room at the end of the hall. She could only see the behind of Link, who was conducting a frenzied search in a white box.

"LINK, the Mirror Shield's not going to last for much longer," the brown-haired individual yelled.

"TRYING, Pit!"

Just as the shield gave out, Link ran forward and shoved something in the attacker's mouth, holding it there while he let the attacker register what just happened. Marth grabbed a red cylinder, and began to spray a white substance all over the man in his undies. As he did so, the fire eventually went out, although it left the target doused in the white substance.

The man straightened, and pulled the blunette into a bone-crushing hug, while the other two looked on, very relieved.

"I forgiwf awll owf youwf," he said, his mouth obviously full, while Marth squeaked something about his clothes being ruined and dropped the can.

Twilight looked curiously at the other two. Up close, she could see Link had some of the pointiest ears she'd ever seen before. And another strange thing: All three of them had blue eyes.

She sneezed.

_Oops._

All four of them turned to look at her, their eyes going wide and freezing in their stances.

_Alright, make that all four of them had blue eyes._

She must have seemed like she'd been staring, because Pit elbowed his former attacker and whispered, although it was quite audible in the entirely silent hall, "Ike, your_ undies._"

Ike blushed beet red and repositioned Marth so that he provided a more decent cover up.

"U-uh…w-wh…uhh…um…" Ike stammered, still red.

Link stepped in. "Who're you?"

Twilight broke out of her stupor, and remembered her manners. Curtseying, she said, "I'm Twilight Sparkle. I…uh… I'm here to see the Master Hand."

Something interrupted her introduction to the four men as a giant, floating, white, right hand came…well, _floating_ in at that point.

"I heerd you are looking for ze Master Hand," it said, its ethereal voice and the fact that it was a floating hand scaring the bejeezus out of Twilight.

She gulped. "Y-yes. C-can you t-take me to him?"

"I eez da Master Hand," it said, seeming to bow, but Twilight couldn't tell. It was a giant floating hand, after all.

What exactly had she expected when she heard of the Master Hand?

… Not this, that was for sure.

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you, Master Hand."

"Thanks you." What on earth was with that accent? "Now, if youse needz to talks with me, can we pleaz retire to my offiz?"

Twilight nodded her head and followed the floating hand up the stairs.

If she had looked behind, she'd have seen the silent objections and the shaking of heads of the four men.

"Now, what do you want to see me for?"

She was seated in his office, on what appeared to be a giant…turtle. He had dropped the apparently fake accent, and was seated in a leather chair on the other side of the desk.

"Well, I have a bit of a problem. You see, I'm from another dimension."

"Oh, I figured that," the hand said, with an overexaggerated tone of grave seriousness. "Everybody in this world is from a different dimension."

"Well, I'm a princess from Equestria, and-"

"CRAZY HAND!" The door burst open then, revealing a floating, white, left hand, with its pinkie on the doorknob. Pieces of what looked like tape were hanging off of its fingers, and it seemed to be panting.

The hand behind the desk giggled madly, and floated upward.

Twilight's brain couldn't comprehend the situation. _Two_ floating hands? What the heck?

"STOP FOOLING WITH THE NEW GUESTS! AND NEVER DUCT TAPE ME TO ANOTHER MICROWAVE AGAIN!"

The hand giggled again.

"Well, I'm sorry to make the sudden exit, Ms. Sparkle," the hand said as it leaned in close to her. The hand took her hand with his thumb and put his forefinger on the top of it, almost like he was trying to kiss her hand. "But now I must leave! Goodbye!"

Then he exited…via the roof.

Twilight stared up in confusion at the hole, and mad cackling could be heard fading into the distance.

"I'm so sorry about Crazy Hand," the other hand apologized, wiping the duct tape off its fingers. "I'm the real Master Hand, and I hear you have a situation?"

"Yes," she responded, switching her attention back to the hand.

"Why don't we come to my office? I'm sure that poor turtle would like a breather."

Twilight immediately got up off of it, and per invitation of the hand, followed him back out of the attic onto the fifth floor.

"I apologize for my brother. Crazy Hand needs to be kept an eye on, but he drives me insane."

Twilight nodded. Knowing two ponies who had younger siblings, she had heard many a complaint about their wild antics.

"Well, Ms. Twilight Sparkle, am I correct?" The hand gestured to a seat opposite him, and sat down in his own leather one. Twilight nodded in affirmation and the hand went on, "Please tell me about your problem."

"Well, I'm really a pony in true form, and I'm a princess from Equestria, a land dominated by ponies. My tiara, one of the six Elements of Harmony that keeps Equestria safe, has been stolen, and the trail led here."

The hand leaned forward. "Equestria? Now, I haven't heard that name in a long time. Please, tell me what you know about the tiara being stolen."

"Well, I was asleep and I had left it on my nightstand. The only thing that I can remember was a voice whispering 'Come find me where the stages are set and the smashers play.' Celestia, another princess, told me that it was probably taken here. I traveled through a mirror, and ended up here."

"I see. Equestria is a land dominated by ponies, and you're one of the protectors and an alicorn. Very well, I will help you."

Twilight gasped in hope, brightening a bit.

"I will have to disguise you as one of the Smashers."

"But what exactly is a Smasher?"

"A Smasher is one of the people who lives here, in the Smash Mansion, and who competes in tournaments. Luckily, they're all from different worlds, as you are, so it will be easier to disguise you. I take it you can fight?"

"If I have to…?"

"Good. Find the Princess Zelda; she will tell you more."

"Thank you." Twilight got up to leave, but was stopped short.

"Twilight…place your trust in blue…"


	3. Tour

**A/N: **Hello, dear readers!

Now that I am actually awake to write this, there are a few things I forgot to address.

Because I know very little about anybody who isn't Hylian in SSB, if I get any details wrong, please PM me and tell me what I wrote wrong.

Also, I will be gone from the 14-31 of July. Just so you guys know.

Read and review, please! Reviews are my food; don't let me starve!

Thanks to my awesome beta: TheLinkDargon!

* * *

Twilight found herself in a rather tight spot.

Since she knew nobody in the Smash Mansion, how could she find the Princess Zelda? Wandering around decreased her chances of finding her, but she didn't feel like she could ask anybody. Plus, the halls seemed devoid of human life.

She came back into the corridor that the morning's events with the four men had lead. Major renovation work was commencing, from what she could gather.

The giant hole Link had put in the wall had somehow fixed itself, as well as the spot Ike had torn out. Both Link and the now fully clothed Ike, dressed in a red cape, blue tunic, white tights and brown boots with the sword Marth had been carrying earlier placed in his belt, were clearing away the rubble from their earlier encounter, Marth was cleaning up the white substance that he had sprayed on Ike earlier, and Pit was helping out wherever he could.

Somebody was barking orders to the four men. She was at the bottom of the stairs, telling Pit where to place a larger chunk of debris.

She was a brunette, with long hair that reached her waist in some sort of strange braid. Her dress was purple and white. That was all Twilight could make out, because she was behind the woman.

Link noticed Twilight at the top of the stairs and screamed out, "TWILIGHT!" He dropped the rubble he was carrying on Ike's foot, and ran past the brunette woman to embrace Twilight.

"You're alive! We were afraid that Crazy Hand was going to do something ridiculous to you!"

"I…need…air…"

Link relaxed his hug a little and screamed back down the staircase. "GUYS, SHE'S ALIVE!"

We gathered that much, Link," Marth replied.

"Who's this?" The brunette had turned around, and was looking curiously at Twilight.

She was rather pretty, with sapphire blue eyes and pointed ears. Her dress was very elegant, with a purple top and a white bottom, tied by a frail golden belt. The belt had a cloth with strange designs embroidered on it, including…

_…the stacked triangle…_

"Oh, Zelda! This is Twilight Sparkle! I know absolutely nothing about her!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow at the madly grinning Link, looking somewhere between endearing and exasperated.

Twilight looked the brunette over in interest. "Are you the Princess Zelda?"

She gave a small curtsey. "That would be me. Just Zelda is fine here. We're all equals."

Link dropped Twilight and embraced the princess. "That's my Zellie," he said, rubbing his cheek on hers. "She's so nice! And polite!"

Zelda looked a bit embarrassed. "…Um, Link, there are other people here…"

Link gave a sappy grin, and leapt down the stairs to continue picking up the rubble. Ike, however, intervened with that plan, dropping a chunk of debris on Link's head.

"So, what do you need to see me for," Zelda asked, oblivious to the scene going on behind her.

"Um…" Twilight briefly wondered about telling Zelda about the fight commencing behind her, but then decided that she was probably ignoring it on purpose. Either that, or she couldn't hear a thing.

"The Master Hand told me to see you. He said that you would tell me more about the Smash World and what to do and what's going on."

Zelda smiled. "Yep! That's me. So, you're a new Smasher?" Zelda looked Twilight over, deciding whether or not Twilight was up to snuff. "Hmm. I've seen worse material."

_Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?_ She couldn't decide, and let the matter drop.

"Well, let's start with the intros. You'll meet everybody later during dinner, but let's start here. I'm the Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"I'm…Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria."

Link looked up from the death grip he had on Ike. "Now, how come every girl here is either a princess or can kick butt?"

Zelda's foot was planted firmly in Link's face, with little veins throbbing on her forehead in anger, by the time Twilight had registered the insult.

"This doofus butt," she growled, stepping off of Link, "is Link, the Hero of Twilight, and is from Hyrule." Link crashed to the ground, sporting a bloody nose.

The other three guys scuttled to what they deemed a safe distance, breaking out in cold sweats.

Zelda tsked. "I assume you boys are all big enough to introduce yourselves?"

All three of them gulped, before Pit worked up enough courage to come forward.

"I-I'm Pit, from Skyworld."

Marth stepped forward, now convinced that Zelda wouldn't tear off his head. "I'm Marth, from Altea."

"Ike, from Crimea."

Twilight nodded politely at all of them in greeting, before Zelda took her arm and whooshed her down the corridor.

They stood in the room where Link, Marth, and Pit had confronted the enraged Ike.

"This is the kitchen. Just in case you don't know, that white box is a refrigerator, aka a fridge, and it holds food and keeps it cold and fresh. The cupboards are for dry food. There are usually foodstuffs from everybody's home world, so your favorites should be here soon. The list on the fridge is the grocery list. Due to certain people, we find ourselves having to go shopping a lot."

Zelda turned around and glared at the unconscious Link, who Pit was applying first aid to.

"Um…do you think Link is okay," Twilight asked, rather concerned for the green hero. She had taken blows worse than that, and had kept going. Maybe he was anemic?

"Nah, he's pretending. Wants to see me cry and stuff. He likes that girly crap."

Link sat up, looking extremely pitiful, blood running down his face, eyes welling up with tears. "Aw, Zelda, have a heart. This poor boy has been through fire and water to save your butt, and what does he get for it? FRIENDZONED!" Link put his head in his hands, pretend sobbing his heart out.

Zelda smirked, grabbing Twilight's arm and leading her up the stairs. "Tell you what, Rinku, come find me later and I'll give you a reward."

* * *

"So, fourth floor and up are the dorms, with the girl's dorms being the fourth floor. You'll probably get your own room, but depending on the mood Master Hand is in, you might bunk with Samus. Third floor has the gym and library, while the second floor has the accessories cabinet and stage room. First floor is kitchen, cafeteria, and a big hall in which we do various things," Zelda explained as she climbed the staircase. "We're going to meet the rest of the gals and find your room, and then go to the gym for some basic Smash training."

Zelda stepped off the stairs, leading Twilight into a huge room that looked like a lobby combined with a living room. On each of the room's giant sides were two doors. In the living lobby, there were plush sofas and coffee tables, each having some sort of décor placed on it. The living lobby was a nice off-white color, with a chocolate brown carpet, and the sofas' colors accented the room nicely.

"Man, you weren't lying when you said they were the fourth floor," Twilight gaped in awe.

"Yeah, we girls get the best treatment. And you should see the rooms themselves," Zelda replied, smiling at Twilight's awe.

Zelda lead her across to the right of the lobby, to the first door, which had a plaque with Twilight's name on it.

"Looks like Master Hand was in a good mood," Zelda remarked, while pulling a chain off the doorknob. She held it up for Twilight's inspection. A key dangled off of it.

"This is the key to your room." Twilight took it from Zelda and hung it around her neck. "Rules of the Smash Mansion state that all the girls must have locks on the doors, to prevent cases of…you know…" Zelda looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with her gloves.

"Oh…okay. But what about the guys…?"

"The girls should be more sensible than to do _that_…"

An awkward silence sprang up in the lobby.

"Hello, my pretty ladies!"

A pink thing sprang into the room, high pitched voice squealing in excitement.

"Peach," Zelda coolly greeted.

The pink entity revealed itself to be another woman, this time very girly, and not as regal as Zelda. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. Her dress was a shocking pink color, complimented by her round blue earrings. She wore white gloves, and had a light turquoise brooch on her chest. Her tiara was gold, with a pink jewel in the front, and other jewels lining it.

"Who is this," Peach asked, leaning forward in Twilight's face. Twilight could smell her perfume, a sort of peachy scent.

_Not so odd, as that is her name…_

"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, and I'm from Equestria."

Peach squealed in excitement. "Oh! A new Smasher! That's so awesome! I'm Princess Peach, from the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Peach did a couple jumps in exhilaration. Twilight was instantly reminded of Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, yes," Zelda interrupted, waving her hand. "Twilight needs to be shown her rooms, and I'm sure she needs to unpack."

Twilight snapped up from her reminiscence of Pinkie. "But, I lost my bag when I came here."

Peach looked at her. "It probably just disappeared to become your pockets. Here, try to pull out something."

Twilight bit her lip, and thought of the book that Celestia had stuck in there. It instantly appeared in her hands.

Peach smiled and clapped her hands. "See? Easy as pie!"

Zelda patted her on the back. "Now, to put it away, just put it like you were putting something in your pockets."

Twilight complied, and it vanished into thin air.

"Whoa…" she breathed.

Zelda and Peach smiled.

"Now, let's show you your room. We've still got a lot of stops to make."

Peach waved and headed back to the stairs. "Zellie, I'll see you at lunch. Sammie and I wanted to discuss something with you."

Zelda waved back before leading Twilight into the now unlocked room.

"Okay. This is your room (like we've been saying for the past chapter), so…yeah. Do you want to unpack first, or what?"

Twilight nodded hesitantly. "Sure. It'll only take five minutes; I didn't bring that much stuff."

~Time Skip~

Twilight closed the door of her room, finding Zelda patiently examining the back of her gloved hand.

"Hey! Ready to go?"

Twilight nodded, and Zelda lead her back to the staircase.

"So, next is the gym. Since the Smash World is a little dangerous, it's probably best if we get you used to fighting now. Link will probably be the one to train you; he trained me and a few others in the compound, but if you want I could try…" Zelda laughed. "Although, I'm not a very good teacher."

Twilight shrugged. "I don't really mind who does it…" She trailed off, wondering what made the Smash World so dangerous and how on earth she was going to fight without magic.

"Okay. Well, best let the pro do it!"

They arrived at a set of huge doors with the word **Gymnasium** painted over it. Zelda pushed open the door, said something about finding Link, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Twilight was rather surprised by Zelda's disappearance. Maybe all the Smashers could teleport like that…?

_No,_ Twilight thought, practical side showing. _They wouldn't have installed stairs if that was the case._

She opened the door a bit farther, stepping into the gigantic gym.

It was tannish in color, with a lot of equipment set up near the walls. If you could imagine it, it was there. Blue mats littered the floor, making the wooden flooring better for practice. There were dummies mixed in with the equipment, which made Twilight rather apprehensive about what the Smashers actually did.

"Hey, Twi!"

Link stepped in, bloody nose gone, and looking very cheerful.

"Zellie says that it's training time! So, ready?"

Twilight gulped and nodded.

"Okay! First thing: What type of Smasher?"

"Excuse me?" Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me. Since people here are from different dimensions, some of them are magic, some use technology, yada yada yada. So, back in…wherever you're from-"

"Equestria."

"Gesundheit. So, what is your main method of attack or defense back home?"

Twilight thought about it for a few seconds. "Probably magic, but I don't like to fight."

"Okay. So your attacks will mostly be magic-based, much like my Zellie's."

"YOU DO NOT OWN ME!"

Link rolled his eyes, before gesturing Twilight onto a mat. "So, I'm gonna show you the basic 'A', 'B', and 'C' attacks. They differ from person to person, but I'm just gonna show you how to use them. Then I'll pit you against a dummy, and then you can practice your attacks. Okay?"

Twilight nodded, as Link chose a dummy from the bottom of an equipment pile. With a crash, Link disappeared in a pile of paraphernalia, and let out a series of words Twilight had never heard before.

"Okay, I hate this place," Link said, resurfacing from the pile of assorted equipment. "That happens every single time I come in here."

"Maybe you should stop choosing things from the _bottom_ of the pile," Zelda suggested sarcastically from her spot by the door.

Link looked stunned, like he had never thought of that before. Twilight felt herself break out in a sweat.

_Am I really letting this idiot train me?_


	4. LUNCHTIME!

**A/N:** Hey, my peoples.

I finally got off of my ass and uploaded Chapter 4 (in other words-stopped watching MLP fan videos).

And guess what?

I've got more things to address. WHOOPEE.

I changed Twi's look. I don't know about you, but I find brawling in a dress is very awkward (Don't tell me you've never looked up Zelda and/or Peach's dress *squinty eyes*). Plus, I hated the design.

For those of you familiar with Twi in the purple dress, please go back and read Chappie 2. For those of you who are familiar with Twi in pants, you're good to go.

Next!

Garben the Berserker has been advising me on all things Fire Emblem. I found out that Ikey-wikey is not actually from Altea, but is actually from Crimea (or travels a lot, but that's what I put in there). I also got Fire Emblem Awakening.

...I don't care what you say, Garben, Robin is HAWT.

*ahem*

Link Dargon is my amazing beta. She makes sure I do not go comma-crazy.

By ze way, I need a song that Twilight sings from the show, preferably from Season 3 for Link to sing. Yes, he is singing. It cannot be "Big Brother, Best Friend Forever" because Link doesn't have a big brother.

_Discord,_

_I'm howlin' at the moon,_

_And sleepin' in the middle of a summer afternoon,_

_Discord,_

_Whatever did we do..._

_..._

Please review. Or I will find your house and eat your soul.

* * *

Twilight had actually managed to survive Link's training session.

Turns out, he was a better teacher than she had expected, what with his constant idiot-ness.

Zelda was leading her down the corridor to the place Twilight had most wanted to visit: the library. Twilight could barely contain her excitement, she was practically bouncing down the hallway.

Zelda smirked. "I take it you're a bookworm?"

"A bookworm? What lead you to that conclusion? I'm obviously not a worm."

"Oh? Equestria has real bookworms? Well, here and other places, a bookworm is another term for somebody who really likes books."

"Oh. In Equestria, they're terrible pests that eat books," Twilight explained, as Zelda stopped in front of the library door.

It was less elaborate than Twilight had expected, compared to what she had seen at the gym. It was just a single, wooden, elaborately carved door that had _'Library'_ chiseled across the top in neat, cursive writing.

"Well, we're here." She smiled back at Twilight, hand on the doorknob. "I think you're gonna like what you see."

Zelda opened the door and stepped aside, while Twilight's jaw hit the floor.

Giant rows of bookcases lined the walls, stretching up to the ceiling. Millions of books were piled on the shelves. The books themselves were in very good shape, although a bit dusty. It was lit very dimly by the windows, although there were old-fashioned lamps lining the walls in between the bookshelves. Chairs were scattered about, every single type and brand.

It was a bookworm's dream.

Twilight eagerly raced in there, and began looking for the librarian's desk and librarian itself.

"There isn't a librarian in here," Zelda called to Twilight. "Master Hand trusts us with the books. You can take out any you want, as long as you bring it back in a good condition."

"Oh. Hello, Zelda, Twilight." A soft voice greeted them, before Pit drew himself out of the shadows, his white wings shining brightly in the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

"Pit! What brings you here? I thought you weren't much of a reader," Zelda asked, Twilight gaping at the monstrous, dark bookshelves.

"I-I…wanted to see if there was anything on Equestria yet," Pit stammered nervously.

Zelda looked suspiciously at him. "You know that Master Hand doesn't get the books up until the Smasher has at least been here a day…"

"R-right. Anyway, I have to go!" Pit pushed past Zelda and ran out the door.

Zelda looked suspiciously after him, before shaking it off and getting Twilight's attention.

"So, there's a book here with basic info on all of the Smashers." Zelda lead Twilight to the first shelf on the left and pulled down a well-used book entitled _Smash Index_. "This will tell you the basics about the person and the place they come from. It's probably the most useful book for beginners."

Twilight took it and flipped through a few pages.

"So…we have some time to kill before lunch. Fancy a read?"

"Won't we lose track of the time?"

"Nah. You can always tell when it's lunchtime around here."

* * *

Zelda had settled into her favorite seat, a hard-back red velvet chair with a reasonable amount of stuffing, while Twilight had chosen a pouf and started reading through the _Smashers Index_, starting with the people she knew.

_"Ike._

_A vanguard from Crimea, he helped a princess regain her kingdom…"_

* * *

He nervously wrung his hands.

_What to do… He said to meet him in the library, but with them in there…I can't do it. Will he mind if I'm late? Will he even find me?_

**"I see our meeting spot is taken."**

He gasped and spun around, as the owner of the deep voice stepped out of the shadows.

"W-what do you want? Why did you call me out here," he nervously stammered.

**"I need a favor from you."**

"I-I'm not murdering anybody," he shakily shouted, trying to stand up to the bigger male.

The other entity in the dark, deserted hallway looked stunned, then burst out laughing. Dust came filtering through the walls as his powerful laugh shook the corridor.

**"AHAHAHA! Murder somebody! Hahaha! What gave you that impression?"**

The male stopped laughing, his red eyes flashing green, and glared seductively at him.

**"No,"** he hissed, putting a large finger under the smaller man's chin and pushing his head up to stare him directly in the eyes. **"I have much more…_bodily_…needs."**

Green flame enveloped the man, causing the other to back away against the wall, shaking in fear.

Pieces of cloth fluttered down around the transformed man, which had changed into a demon that he had never seen before.

"Uwa…Ah…Ah…" he stuttered, scream starting to form in his throat.

Flaming green eyes turned towards him, pinning him to the wall with their gaze.

The thing pounced at him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUU-glik-"

*THUD*

Twilight started up from the section about Marth's adventures as an exiled youth, glancing towards the ceiling.

"What was that?'

The two girls looked at each other, Zelda looking extremely nervous.

"Maybe somebody got caught in a pre-lunch scuffle…?" Zelda glanced at the clock. 11:45.

Twilight looked extremely doubtful. "If they wanted to choke whoever they attacked, then, yes, I suppose they did…"

Zelda frowned, looking more worried by the second. "Nobody's that mean… Maybe it was Snake playing a prank on somebody…"

"What?"

"Solid Snake. He's this assassin-type thing that snaps people's necks as one of his attacks."

Twilight's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"He SNAPS PEOPLE'S NECKS?!"

"There are weirder attacks. I know Kirby sucks people in and then takes their powers…"

"But why keep somebody that dangerous around?"

"There are more dangerous things. Ganondorf for example. Or baseball bats."

Twilight was speechless. She was beginning to be more appreciative of the couple of hours she spent training.

Zelda cleared her throat, regaining Twilight's attention. "We might want to start heading down if you don't want all the cookies to be taken by the time we get there. And be careful. Lunchtime here can be pretty hectic."

"What happens here?"

Zelda snapped her book shut before standing.

"Well, first all the guys rush in and try to get everything. Then it's pretty quiet as they wolf everything down, but then they start talking, or yelling, more accurately put. Usually a food fight starts. Then somebody starts a full-out brawl."

Twilight looked disbelievingly at Zelda as she followed her to the door.

Zelda smirked evilly, glancing at Twilight. "Just wait. You'll find out."

* * *

Zelda and Twilight had gotten there before the guys and had picked out a cafeteria table for themselves. They had also met up with the other two girls in the Smash Mansion, and introductions had been passed around.

Twilight thought it was strange that the cafeteria looked exactly like the one in the high school she had attended. Zelda had explained this was because eating lunch seemed like a thing that high school was known for.

"So, Twilight," Peach squealed. "Tell us about yourself!"

*BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

"That's the lunch bell," Samus remarked.

"DUCK AND COVER, GIRLS," Zelda yelled, ducking under the table. She was quickly followed by the other three girls.

Total mayhem ensued.

Twilight covered her head with her hands as dust was kicked up and everybody started yelling. Strange things began to happen though, as Twilight caught sight of more than a few people sailing through the air.

It was only when things quieted down that Commander Zelda allowed her troops to resurface.

Twilight was severely shaken. It sort of reminded her of the time when she and her friends were bombarded by changelings in Canterlot.

"Alrighty," Samus said. "So, how long do you want to bet it is before Link gets punched in the face?"

"HEY!" Link glared at them from where he was sitting: next to Twilight. Marth, Ike, and a rather pissed looking Pit accompanied him.

Zelda smiled. "C'mon, Link, you always managed to get punched in the face by the end of lunch."

"Well, EXCUUUUUUUUUUSE me, Princess."

*WHAM*

Zelda plopped back down in her seat.

"You guys jusb have no musibal sense whabsoever," Link said, clutching his bleeding nose.

"It's not our fault you keep deciding to sing _Let It Go_ in a place full of angry males."

Peach passed Link a frilly pink handkerchief. "So, Twilight, you didn't get a chance to tell us about yourself earlier."

Twilight nervously clutched the edge of the table, while everybody stared at her.

"Well…I'm a princess from Equestria…"

Marth prompted her on. "So, what's Equestria like? What are its inhabitant's like?"

Twilight thought for a minute. _Should I tell them about being a pony? No. I don't think they'd respond very well._

"Most of the people in Equestria are…er, _different_. Some of them have wings, others can perform magic, some are just normal. The monarchy are alicorns."

Everybody turned to look at her. "E-except for me." Twilight quickly covered her major mistake. "I'm a special exception."

Everybody relaxed, and Twilight stuffed some salad in her face as an excuse not to talk.

She glanced around, looking at the strange company that was crowded in the lunchroom.

She quickly noticed that Pit was staring at her. He was frowning with his eyes narrowed, as if contemplating something.

She shivered. His eyes held an evil quality that she hadn't seen in him before. And was it her imagination, or did his eyes sometimes flash green?

Pit noticed her staring, and whipped his head back to his lunch, poking at the salad with his fork.

"So, what did you do," Ike asked.

"What?"

"Everybody here is some sort of hero or something. So, what did you do? Did you save Equestria from certain doom, did you upend an evil tyranny, defeat a giant turtle, what?"

Twilight didn't know how to answer. "Um…I saved Equestria?"

Everybody nodded.

"That's usually what people do to get in here. I know I saved Hyrule about fifteen different times. What did you save it from?"

Twilight thought back. "Well, the very first time, I defeated Nightmare Moon, now Princess Luna, with the Elements of Harmony-"

"What are the Elements of Harmony," Samus asked.

"They're six different magical jewels that keep Equestria safe. The one that I possess is the Element of Magic. My friends possess the other five: Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, and Honesty.

"The second time I saved Equestria was from an old villain, a draconequus called Discord. Then, I, well, it was mostly my brother Shining Armor and his wife Princess Cadence, helped defeat a horde of these ponies called changelings, and lead by this really evil one called Queen Chrysalis-"

Pit slammed his fork on the table and left, leaving a stunned audience.

"What's his problem," Link said, glaring at Pit's back, lettuce trailing out of his mouth.

"He barely ate any of his lunch," Ike remarked, poking Pit's salad with his fork.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel good," Zelda said.

"Perhaps someone should check on him and make sure he doesn't need any medical attention," Samus suggested.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Fine, I'll go," Link sighed, heaving himself up out of his seat. "Save some of that cake for me."

Twilight bit her lip. So far, she didn't think she'd left much of a good impression.

* * *

Twilight eagerly followed Zelda down the hallway that lead into the courtyard, where their tour was heading next. After the tour, Twilight was then free to return to the _Smashers Index_ and the library.

"Okay, so out in the courtyard we have a pool with AH-"

Zelda's sentence was cut off by a shriek as something fell out of the closet on top of her.

"Kissing free on Tuesdays…" Link mumbled as Zelda tried to get him off her.

"Link…get…your…big…fat…butt…OFFA ME," Zelda screamed, pinned on her stomach like a roach.

Twilight rushed forward to help pull the unconscious Link off of Zelda.

"Link, what happened?" Twilight was extremely worried. Link was clammy and limp, and he looked like he had just been run over by a bus.

Link shook his head, trying to clear it. It only made him dizzier, and he clutched his head.

"N-nothing. I just got a headache."

Twilight looked at him suspiciously. "Headaches don't have these symptoms. Did you hit your head? Did you have contact with anything that might be potentially dangerous? Or a disease?"

"No," Link snapped. "I'm fine. It's just a headache."

Twilight met him glare-for-glare. His eyes had dark bags under them, and where somewhat unfocused. He twitched as another headache wave hit him.

"I'm fine," he repeated, turning away and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Twilight glanced to Zelda for help. She bit her lip, her faced creased with worry.

"Link…is there something wrong?"

Link clutched the wall for support as he struggled to stand up. "No. I'm just tired."

"Well, then, what happened? Were you attacked?" Zelda continued to press, trying to help Link up from his heavy leaning position on the wall.

"I keep telling you, I'm JUST FINE," he roared, shaking off Zelda. He struggled along the wall, before slowly disappearing up the stairway.

The two girls stood there in stunned silence. Twilight heard stifled sniffling, and glanced, surprised, at Zelda.

She was blinking away tears, hand over her mouth, trying to keep from crying.

"Zelda…?"

"I-I'm fine," she choked out. "Li…He doesn't usually act that way… unless he's stressed or angry about something…and he always apologizes afterward…"

Twilight patted her friend on the back, and Zelda rubbed her eyes. "I-I'll be alright. I'll talk to him later," Zelda said.

She took a deep breath, before turning to Twilight, all cheery again. "So, how about that tour of the grounds?"


	5. Brawl

**A/N:** Hello everyone!

Chapter Five! Yay! We get to see Twilight brawl a bit in this!

As always, please review! They convince me to keep on writing!

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, or followed this!

LinkDargon is my beta! :3

* * *

Tempers were rising among the Smashers.

Link was still acting like a butthead, and nobody could figure out why. Zelda was constantly on the defensive, yelling at anybody who told Link off about his behavior. Marth and Ike were stuck between a rock and a hard place, taking the brunt force of their friend's bitchiness, while dealing with a complaining and overly defensive Zelda. Twilight felt like it was her fault, as the blunettes always came to her defense when Link started to get snappy with her.

Everybody was stressed, and Twilight felt like she was trying to walk through a minefield: any one of them could blow up with anger at any given moment.

The only unaffected party seemed to be Pit. In fact, although Twilight could safely say it was her imagination, he seemed to be _enjoying_ this ordeal. She caught him occasionally grinning evilly as the others fought.

She pinched the bridge of her nose as a new argument between her other three friends started.

_This is getting RIDICULOUS._

"He's just tired!"

"That does not give him the excuse to be rude to Twilight."

"Maybe you guys should let up on him! He did nothing wrong!"

"Hey, boys, lay off of Zellie, huh? She's taken. Go find some other girl to take to bed. Although, Marth, you seem to be doing good in that department, right?"

"KEEP MY GIRLFRIEND OUT OF THIS, YOU BLONDE BASTARD!"

Twilight was saved as the P.A. system crackled online.

_"__All Smashers please report to the Tournament Waiting Room. The Smash Tournaments are about to begin. Repeat, all Smashers please report to the Tournament Waiting Room."_

Twilight practically flew out of her seat and through the door, Marth and Ike right behind her. Pit came, smirking after them.

"Pit, why are you smiling like that," Twilight asked him, rather creeped out.

"Oh, just the way you were practically tripping over yourself to get out of there." He grinned oddly at her.

Twilight frowned, and then caught up with Marth.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Marth ground his teeth. "There's a lot you don't know about the other Smashers. Like how they can fool you long enough and then turn out to be a total ass…" He shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just worried and stressed…"

"We all are…" Twilight continued to try to cheer him up, eventually coming to the Tournament Waiting Room on the second floor.

She gulped. Ever since Link had told her about the Tournaments during Smash training, she had dreaded this day.

The Tournaments were a series of battles between different groups of Smashers, sometimes a battle royal or team battles. They were mostly for entertainment; great fun for the Smashers, most of who couldn't get a good brawl back in their own world.

The Smashers, Twilight had managed to memorize all of their names and attacks in the short time she had been here due to the _Smashers Index_, filed in and sat down in the seats provided for them.

One of the Hands, Twilight still couldn't tell them apart, though it was probably the Master Hand, was at a podium, reading from whatever list had the schedule for the Tournaments.

"Okay, so, up first we have Twilight Sparkle, Link, Pit, and Peach for a battle royal on the Delfino Plaza stage. Smashers, please come forward."

Twilight stood, along with the other three called, and walked to the glowing platforms in the front of the room.

"Oh," Peach squealed as she stood on the platform. "I can't wait! We finally get to see your moves!"

Twilight gulped. She wasn't too sure about this, mostly because everybody was watching her. The Smashers had a giant screen in the waiting room, as to watch the ongoing battle.

The podiums flashed blue, and Twilight was teleported to the Delfino Plaza.

* * *

Delfino Plaza was a sunny place, with a castle next to a beach. The Smashers were on a floating platform with four levels that whirled around the stage, sometimes dropping them off at various points.

Unfortunately, Twilight didn't have a chance to enjoy the scenery.

As soon as they were on the stage, both Pit and Peach had gone for Twilight. She was dodging his blue arrows and Peach's turnips as the stage floated around the Plaza.

Twilight knew she was in a bit of a pickle. Link already knew all of her attacks, and Peach and Pit were formidable opponents. So, Twilight was on the defensive, already losing and not five minutes in.

Twilight was backed up to the edge of the bottom platform. She broke out in a sweat, bending over backwards to try to avoid her attackers.

Suddenly, something green took out Peach from behind. Pit took a crucial second to look behind him, but that turned out to be his downfall.

Link had grabbed him from behind with his hookshot, and had slammed him down on the ground.

"Thanks," she gasped.

"Couldn't let my precious training go to waste, now could I?"

He shot at Peach with his bow, while Twilight regained her breath.

He stood up again, back still to Twilight. She looked at him.

"Link?"

"TWILIGHT," he screamed at her, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Twilight flinched, looking like a deer in the headlights.

"You kind of HAVE TO fight if you want to LIVE! Now get a move on, or else I'll shove you off the edge MYSELF!" Link turned back to brawl with Peach, leaving the snarling Pit to Twilight.

She gulped, then hardened her resolve.

Pit's arrows came flying at her, but she flung up her arms, a circular purple shield forming around them.

_"__Okay, Twilight."_ Link's voice rang through her head, retelling her about the Smash Tournaments. _"Based on what I can tell, you are either a magical-type Smasher, or you must be a pro at martial arts. Magical Smashers have a different type of brawling style than people like me or Sonic, that one hedgehog. I take it you are already trained in the magical arts, so all you have to do is apply that knowledge to the Smash attacks."_

She then responded with her own long-range attack, a Side B, something that she had called 'Twilight Rain.' Sharp purple, pink, and white shards flew from her hands, flying in a hailstorm towards the angel.

Pit, caught unawares by the attack, took some damage. The damage indicator above his head flashed '**29%**'.

"Is she any good," Peach asked, shouldering her golf club. "Aw, I wanna fight her."

"You're opponent is me, Princess," Link said, rubbing his head. "You'll pay for that."

Twilight glanced at Link's damage indicator. **78%**.

Peach giggled, further taunting the swordsman. "Oh, really?"

Twilight was forced backward a few steps as Pit launched an arrow at her, connecting with her torso.

"Owch…" Her damage indicator spun up from zero to match Pit's.

She tried to hit him with another Purple Rain, but he was prepared, and a blue shield flashed into place. The shards shot out in random directions before disappearing.

Clashing and yelling came from behind Pit, while he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Too many distractions…" he muttered turning around to face the other two brawlers, loading another arrow onto his bow.

Twilight instantly knew what he was planning.

She leapt forward, yelling, and let loose a Smash attack. A lavender blast shot out from her outstretched hand.

Pit gasped, and took to wing just in time to have the blast miss him. He crashed on top of another platform, panting in a mess of white feathers. "Holy crap," he breathed.

Unfortunately, Twilight's blast hit the person she was trying to save. Link took to the air, screaming, before disappearing in the distance as a little white flash.

Twilight gaped in horror, at the spot where he had blinked out. Peach giggled, while Pit stared at her from under the cover of his wings.

"Looks like you killed him," Peach said, smiling her usual ditzy smile.

Twilight glared at her, scrutinizing her. **90%.**

Twilight sent out her grabbing attack, a purple strand of magic, and pulled Peach to her. She grabbed onto the front of Peach's dress, and began to spin her around, before letting her go. Peach hung in the air for a minute, before Twilight forcefully kicked her. Panting, she watched the pink princess go flying off into the corner of the stage, before going up in a red flare of light with a scream.

"Guess it's just you and me then," Pit said, coming from behind Twilight, startling her.

He took up a stance, loading his bow with another light arrow. Twilight snorted, magic zapping between her fingers.

Tension crackled between them.

"HYYYYYYYYYAH!"

Twilight slammed her foot on the ground, and a white flash flared up. The force of it blew the little angel back, creating grooves in the platform. He tsked as he flung up a hand to protect his eyes from its blinding whiteness.

When the flash subsided and Pit dropped his arm, Twilight was nowhere to be seen.

"What…?" He checked his damage. **35%**.

"A blinding attack that doesn't deal much damage, but allows you to escape unseen by your enemy. That's my A attack."

Twilight dropped down on top of Pit, planting her foot in his face and slamming him to the floor.

"Want to see my others?"

Pit sprang up and rubbed the dirt off his face. He growled, holding his bow out in front of him. He let out a yell and spun his bow around in his hand, advancing toward her. Twilight took a few steps back, when he pulled back, grinding his teeth.

Twilight took a deep breath, before going into her attacks.

"Side A!" She flipped onto her hands, balancing as she kicked Pit in the gut, before flipping back to stand right side up.

He skidded back a few feet, before launching more arrows at Twilight.

She dodged most of them, before sliding and knocking Pit's feet out from under him. She flipped up into the air, before slamming down on top of Pit. His damage rose steadily.

He snarled again, and fired his blue arrows one after another.

Twilight gasped, and flung her arms up in an 'x' across her chest, and a purple dome appeared around her. The arrows glanced off and disappeared.

Pit stood straight up, looking the dome over, gasping.

Twilight smirked. "Twilight Sky," she said, naming the attack.

Pit snarled again, before running forward and spinning his bow around in his hand.

Twilight responded with her Twilight Rain, and each of the attacks bounced off each other. She quickly ducked in the wake of the aftermath and kicked Pit again, shoving him off the edge.

He screamed in fury, flapping his wings, while Twilight quickly closed the distance between them.

She leapt up into the air, yelling, and slammed her foot down on the top of his head, shoving him down off the screen.

As he went up in the red flash, Twilight caught a flash of green.

She gasped, taking a closer look.

Pit's hair had morphed into a sick light green-colored, long, hole-filled thing, his ears had morphed into an animal's, and his eyes had turned a menacing, evil-filled, green color.

Red consumed him as Twilight recoiled in horror, falling down below the screen just as she was pronounced the winner of the first tournament.


	6. Riddles

**A/N:** Hello, my readers!

Sixth chapter, yay!

As for business, I've been getting a whole lot of requests, the most popular being Sonic. Well, for you Sonic fans, I know zip about Sonic, but I'm including him in here as a minor character for you Sonic fans.

Okay, as always, thanks to my amazing beta, Link Dargon, without which, this chapter wouldn't have been posted.

And thank you for everyone who reviewed! Please review some more!

*Translation Note: Pocky is a stick of chocolate, if knowledge serves me right. The game you play is essentially a kissing game of Japanese? origin, with each person taking one end of the stick and munching on it until one of them gets cold feet or you're locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Twilight raced through the halls of the Smash Mansion, on the lookout for two very different people.

_An angel and a devil. Heh, that's ironic._

Twilight growled as the floor turned up nothing. Skidding around a corner, she launched up the stairs.

_HOW HARD CAN THESE TWO BE TO FIND?! Geez, thanks a lot, Master Hand, for sending ME to go look for Ganondorf! I don't even know what the guy looks like! "You'll know him when you see him." At least Link was somewhat helpful, and if by that, I politely mean not very. And if he wasn't there, he probably doesn't want to brawl, so don't make him! And Pit…what was going on with him?_

Twilight pondered the moment when Pit had undergone a terrifying transformation at the end of her first tournament.

It freaked her out. Pit was not a shape-changer, and none of the Smashers had green hair and eyes, let alone could change their shape.

A small flash of green light caught the Equestrian's attention. It came from under a closet door, and she quickly went to open it.

"You read the character profiles, correct?" A very familiar male's voice hissed.

She stopped short. This couldn't be good.

**"****I couldn't. That brat still has it!"**

A smacking sound came from the room. "Be respectful when speaking to your ruler!" The other one whimpered. "But yes, that little horror does still have it! Miserable little cur, had to go and grab it when the moment of triumph is near! And we almost had both of them!"

The voice seemed to have an inner struggle with itself, accompanied with much growling. When it resumed speaking, it held a tone of suppressed rage. "Very well, then. The man you are playing as is a demon king. And until we get that book, you will not speak unless asked a question. Just pretend you are above all of these disgusting people. I will be sure the book gets back in our hands."

**"****Yes -"**

"Good. Do not mess with anybody. Just do what I told you."

Footsteps came closer to the door, and Twilight felt her heart leap out of her chest. Glancing side-to-side, she looked for a hiding spot.

"What the-"

Twilight sighed in relief as somebody bent down to pick up something. "Did you drop this?"

Twilight couldn't exactly see in the darkness, but it looked like a key.

**"****No, I did not."**

"Odd. Well, let's keep it. Never know if luck is on our side." The two walked, chortling, to the stairs.

Twilight poked her head out from behind the potted plant that had provided as cover.

_What was that all about?_

Walking silently, she inspected the now-open closet. Nothing looked out-of-place.

She turned, wondering if Master Hand should know about this secret closet meeting.

*crunch*

She let out a squeak as she stepped on something. When nothing appeared to attack her, she hesitantly bent down and picked it up.

_A white feather?_

* * *

_"__I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
But I have a nagging fear,  
That someone else is pulling at the strings,_

_Something terrible is going down,  
Through the entire town,  
Wreaking anarchy and all that it brings-"_

Twilight listened indifferently as Ike and Link had a karaoke battle, munching on a pocky stick, head on the table.

Pit had not turned up at all, but she had later found Ganondorf, who was very rude to her, but also seemed a bit uneasy.

"Did you know that there's a little game you can play with pocky sticks," Marth asked her, sitting down on an unoccupied chair.

"Really," Twilight responded, her mind not really on the conversation.

"Mm-hm. So, it takes two players-"

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T, MR. I-HAVE-A-GIRLFRIEND!" Zelda slid into first, knocking Marth off the chair and face-first onto the floor.

"WHAT? I was just telling her how to play!"

"Who's playing the pocky game?" Sonic's blue head poked itself out of the crowd of Smashers.

"Can I play?" Ness landed on the table, Lucas behind him.

"Who'd want to play with you?" The mini-Link, Toon, turned around in his seat. "Everyone knows that I'm the champ at pocky."

"Can you be a champ at pocky," Lucas asked.

"GET OFF OF THE TABLE," Zelda roared, twisting Marth's arm around in the hold she had on it.

Capitan Falcon appeared from behind. "So, the new girl wants to play pocky? Of course, she'd pick me-"

"WHO'D PICK YOU," Toon roared, getting up in the captain's face. "EVERYONE KNOWS YOU SMELL LIKE OLD SOCKS!"

"GET OFF OF THE TABLE!"

"MAKE ME!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU'RE RIPPING MY ARM OFF!"

"You're too slow!"

"I DON'T SMELL LIKE OLD SOCKS! AND SOME WOMEN LIKE THIS SMELL!"

"THE ONLY ONE WHO'D LIKE THAT IS YOUR MOTHER!"

"I WANNA POCKY STICK!"

Twilight soon left after it escalated into a full-out brawl.

"So much for that karaoke battle," she muttered, heading out the door that lead into the courtyard.

Sitting on that concrete sidewalk that encircled the entire building, she curled up into a ball. It had been nearly a week now, no sign of her crown had turned up, and she was missing her friends.

_They might know what to do… If only they were here… Applejack would love all the new food…Pinkie would make everyone friends and throw one hectic party… Rainbow would so love the brawls… Fluttershy would be obsessing over Sonic and Kirby and the other more animal-like brawlers… Rarity would love to ask them about all these new fashions…_

"Pika?"

Twilight blinked and looked up from her curled position. An oversized yellow mouse was looking at her in concern, its little paws on her knees.

She rubbed her eyes, getting rid of all the unshed tears she didn't realize she'd been building up.

"Pika-chu?" The mouse said again, sniffing her.

_It's…kind of cute._

"Chu." The mouse, deciding that she was okay, leaned back on its haunches. "Pikachu."

"Um…"

"Pikachu!" Someone's voice, which Twilight didn't recognize, rang around the mansion. A boy, clad in a red vest and blue jeans, came around the corner, followed by a few animals she had never seen before.

"Chu," the mouse cried, without moving from its spot.

"Pikachu, you know you're not supposed to run off like that," the boy said, kneeling and petting it.

Then the boy took notice of Twilight. "Oh…hello. Did you find Pikachu?"

Twilight shook her head. "More like he found me."

There was a small silence as they scrutinized each other.

"I don't recall seeing you before, sorry," he said picking up the Pikachu and sitting down on the curb next to her, the other animals crowding around him.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm new here."

"I'm the pokémon trainer Red. These are my pokémon, Squirtle," he pointed at the blue one that resembled a turtle, "Charzard," he pointed at the orange one that looked a bit like a small dragon, "and Bulbasaur," he pointed at the turquoise one with a giant flower on its back. "This is Pikachu." He held up the mouse. "I'm actually surprised that you haven't met us before. Pikachu likes to run around a lot."

"I may have caught a glimpse of him once or twice."

Crashing sounded from behind them. Twilight jerked up and looked behind her. Red, however, was strangely unfazed.

When she sent a questioning glance his way, he said, "I've gotten used to it. After so many, you eventually get used to it."

Silence reigned between the two of them, oblivious to the large amount of smashing going on behind them.

"So, how've been your first few weeks among the Smashers?"

Twilight frowned. "Odd."

Red laughed. "That certainly explains them. I saw your brawl, by the way. You certainly kicked Pit's butt."

"Do you do much brawling?"

"No. My pokémon do it for me."

"Hmm."

They sat there for a few more minutes, before being approached by someone nobody had expected.

"Whatz ez going on inz there?"

"Crazy Hand," Twilight said, a little astonished.

"Hey," Red said. "Not much. Just a regular brawl."

The ethereal hand seemed to ponder this. "Well, as a Hand, I guess it's my duty to break it up," he replied, overly formal.

Five fire extinguishers appeared out of nowhere, and, grabbing them with each finger, Crazy zoomed over their heads into the mansion.

Twilight was about to say something when mad cackling came from behind, accompanied by a sound similar to spraying whipped cream. Panicked screams rang throughout the courtyard, joined by rumbling and various crashing sounds.

Twilight and Red broke out in a sweat.

"That's new," Red remarked, hugging the Pikachu closer.

"That Crazy Hand is quite a character, huh? You know, he was one of the first people I met in the Smash universe."

Red seemed intrigued. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. He disguised himself as Master Hand and brought me to his office."

"Is that turtle still in there?"

Twilight laughed. "Yeah, that poor thing. But then Master Hand burst in, and screamed 'Stop fooling with the guests! And never duct tape me to another microwave again!'"

They both chuckled. "I was wondering where the microwave went," Red said, while Pikachu munched on an apple it had found.

"Then he and I did some talking, and I got accepted into the Smashers. Y'know, he…" Twilight's face fell. "He said something really weird when I left…"

Red looked at her. "Yeah? What did he say?"

"He told me 'Place your trust in blue'…"

"Ooh! A riddle," Red exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Hm…now what would you place your trust in that's blue?"

Twilight blinked. "Well…I…uh… I would normally place my trust in my friend Rainbow Dash…she's blue…"

Red looked at her. "Well, she's not here, is she? Hm… I don't think he means Sonic. I trust him almost as far as I can throw him." This elicited a laugh from Twilight. "I don't think he means Squirtle either…"

"Maybe it's the feeling?"

"Mm, I don't think so. Do you know a Smasher that's sad?"

"No…"

They sat there in a tense silence, watching the pokémon cavort about the courtyard.

"I think that it's a physical trait," Red said, putting his chin in his hand and leaning forward. "Now, besides skin color, what about a person would be blue?"

"That really doesn't leave much else…"

"Okay then, including skin color. We've eliminated Sonic and Squirtle, so who's left?"

Twilight shrugged. "Maybe it's a specific part of the body…Well then, it really could be any part of your body…like a nose or something…"

Red laughed. "You know of a Smasher that has a blue nose?"

Twilight snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. "No. But that would be quite a sight."

"I'm starting to think it's clothes. Now, who wears blue clothes…? Well, Captain Falcon, but-"

Red began rambling off about the captain, while Twilight leaned back and smiled.

_Man, I didn't realize how much I missed having a casual conversation…even laughing. Geez, I haven't laughed in a long time. Sigh…this place is so strange… It's almost…dreary…like…it sucks the joy out of everything…_

"Pika?"

Twilight opened her eyes, only to jump in surprise when she saw black ones in her face.

The yellow mouse looked at her, a flower in its mouth.

"Chu." It dropped the flower in her lap, the scampered off and tackled Charzard.

Red giggled as she picked up the flower. "Looks like Pikachu likes you, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Twilight answered.

Twilight's mind was elsewhere, though. The riddle of "blue" was taking up most of her thoughts. She focused on the main lead they had; how the color blue could refer to a specific part of a person's body.

Well, what was a body part that could be normally blue? They had already eliminated skin being blue, since none of the blue-colored Smashers were deemed trustable. It might be something blue that someone wore... like an accessory or something...

Twilight couldn't think of any accessories she had seen on the other Smashers that would relate to being blue. Though something was nagging at her at the back of her mind...

Something had rattled her about Pikachu's eyes, when the little pokémon had given her the flower. Twilight closed her eyes again. What was she thinking... Why would that specific scene be so-

Suddenly, her eyes flew open, and she stood upright abruptly, startling Red. "That's it!" she cried.

Red looked at her. "What?"

"Maybe the riddle WAS talking about a specific body part. And what's the most common body part that can be blue? A person's eyes! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!"  
Red blinked, and then he caught on. "So, maybe the riddle was telling you to place your trust in the Smashers that had blue eyes...?"

"Yes!" Twilight hopped around in a circle, ecstatic with her new discovery.

"But…there are like _fifteen different Smashers_ with blue eyes…"

Twilight nearly tripped. She whirled around and stared at Red.

"WHAT."

"Well, there's Mario, Luigi, Peach, Kirby-" Red stuck his tongue out in concentration as he listed the Smashers with blue eyes, counting on his hands.

Twilight plopped gloomily back down on the curb. "So much for that idea."

"It wasn't bad, it just wouldn't work. Have you ever heard the saying 'Two's company, three's a crowd'?"

Twilight shook her head.

"Oh, Twi!"

Twilight and Red started and turned around, and were met by a heaving mass of white foam.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMAN!" they both screamed, eyes as large as dinner plates.

The white foam jumped and spun around. "What? Yeta? Is that Yeta?" It then looked down at itself, or Twilight thought it did; it didn't really have a disguisable head.

"Oh, you mean me, right?" It shook its head, foam spraying the doorway. Link's blonde hair and face soon became recognizable, though they were wet and still partially covered with the foam. "You should see Ike. He's in even worse condition than me. Crazy Hand attacked us with some fire extinguishers."

"Yeah, we noticed," Red replied, while Twilight tried to fathom how anyone could possibly be in a worse condition than Link.

"Yeah, it's going to be a pain in the ass to clean up. Master Hand's pretty peeved. Anyway, he told me to call you guys in. It's almost time to lock the doors." He shook his hand, freeing it of some foam, then went to brush his wet bangs out of his eyes.

_Y'know, he's got some of the bluest eyes…_

Twilight then gasped and leapt up.

"THAT'S IT!"

"What," the two men asked simultaneously.

"Red, the blue eyes thing does work!"

Red frowned a bit. "I thought we just went over that-"

"Yes, we did, and you raised a valid point," Twilight interrupted, while Link looked between the two of them as if they had sprouted wings. "But he didn't mean everybody, he meant my friends!"

Red pouted. "So… what about those of use unlucky enough to not be blue-eyed?"

"Well, I- um…uh…I …" Twilight rubbed the back of her head.

One of her lessons in friendship was that you had to trust in your friends. No matter what, they would back you up, and they couldn't do that if you didn't trust them.

Did Master Hand just tell her to be prejudiced?


End file.
